Consumers' and industrial desires on coating appearance are diversified. Sometimes, a preference is given to coatings having low gloss or low luster. These desires present challenges to coating industry for producing coatings that have varied appearances including low gloss or low luster with reduced shining, reflecting light, glitter, sparkle or sheen. Typically, such coatings with low gloss are produced by incorporating a matting agent that imparting matting effect. The matting agent can be inorganic particles, such as silicon compound particles. However, with the addition of such inorganic particles, coatings become brittle and less flexible that could result in less resistance to abrasion, chipping, cracking, or low adhesion.
Therefore, continued needs arise for improved matting agent.